Royalties
by ToruHonda
Summary: Go through the lives of the Gang after everything is Peaceful. Venture through all the rooms of the Royal Palace. Story better than Sumary. XD :


**This is my first fanfic. I thought of it one morning while staring at my blank ceiling. The characters might be a little OOC but I think it's just showing Azula's soft side. Please tell me what you think. It's nothing special, just...  
**

The Avatar, the strong ruler of all lands through which all problems were resolved. Princess Azula had proven to Aang and the others that she was worthy enough to stay out of jail and help them to lead the world to a peaceful place. She was still under much watchful eyes as it's only been about a week after her submission.

"But I love you!" Azula proclaimed.

Aang refused, "But we cannot be together."

"You said you would be there for me," She continued," But now you're not-"

"And it's all your fault."

"What! How is it my fault?" The wind blew through Azula's hair as her face burned with rage.

"You…. KILLED APPA!" Aang towered above her( AN. Aang grew) giving him an evil and overpowering look.

"No I didn't!" Azula protested, "That was Zuko."

Sokka, Toph, Katara and Zuko POV (Uncle Iroh is in the Royal Kitchen making Royal Tea)

The rest of the gang was sitting silently watching this whole scenario go down. Socca grumbling and complaining about the noise saying,

"This is supposed to be a library! What do they think they're doing? This isn't some special tree where you confess."

"Hush it Sokka! Just hush up and watch the show!" Toph said throwing some popcorn into her mouth.

"Katara… are you OK with this!"

Of course Katara wasn't happy. In fact, she was fuming. Her fists were clenched and if you looked hard enough you could see tiny puffs of smoke coming from her red ears. Then, she remembered… the kiss. Oh the kiss. The one that reassured her that everything would be OK. The one that said," Yes… now we can relax." She remembered Aang caressing her head during their little tongue war. **(I'm not sure if that's how it went but this is my story and it's going to be that way! Lol) **

Now she felt totally and completely fine."Sure, it's not like he likes her."

Aang and Azula POV

"Prince Zuko, Princess Azula… same thing. You look the same anyways." Aang said cleaning his ear with his index finger. It was particularly dirty today.

"What! That is a major offence. Zuko has a huge disgusting scar on his face and I have beauty plastered on mine."

"Exactly. Plastered that means it's fake."

"You're calling me fake?"

"No" Aang stated," I'm calling you're beauty fake."

"So… You're calling me…" Azula pouted and her voice weakened,"… ugly."

Aang's face lifted as he had explained something even Azula could understand. "Yes. Yes. I'm telling you you're ugly, just like Zuko."

"Are you serious!" Zuko called, "I thought we were friends."

Aang replied, "I'm sorry, but you are a sister of Azula"

"Sister! I'm a guy!"

"Really?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I have muscles! See!" Zuko protested.

"Must be inviso-muscles." Aang stifled a laugh.

"What!" Zuko exclaimed storming out of the room.

Sokka chuckled," He's probably going to the Royal Gym."

"They have one of those!" Toph queried.

"Yeah, it's right next to the Royal Earth Room" Sokka stated.

"Wasn't that the Royal Earth Bending Room?" Katara asked.

"There was too much dirt and they needed a place to store it all so they just used that."

"So is there a Royal Earth Bending Room?" Toph was impatient to know.

"Yeah sure, it's across the hall from the Royal Gym." Sokka said.

"All of my favourite rooms together in one place. What a life…" Toph sighed Happy to be living the luxurious life of not having anything to worry about.

"Anyways," Azula interrupts. She's pissed at how foolish commoners act around such normal circumstances. "That's why you can never compare me to Zuko. I, on the other hand, am the only one in the entire Fire Nation to be able to produce 'Blue Fire'."

"Exactly, so you're weird." Aang, again, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not weird... I'm just... better than everyone else." Azula said defensively.

Aang sounded punishing, "And that's exactly why I don't love you. You're too boastful."

Azula attacked, "It's not boasting if it's true."

Aang countered, "It's lying if it's not true."

"Are you challenging me?"

"You've been challenging the world since you were born."

"How so?" Azula asked.

"By lying durr."

"Well I never!"

"Ahem!" Aang remembered the cause of this bickering. "As long as you understand that we cannot marry."  
"Why would I want to marry a scumbag like you?" Azula truly looked disgusted.

"But you-… oh never mind."

They all burst out laughing. All except Azula. It'll probably take her some time to get used to the gang.

All this happened in the Library.

This was my verrry first fan fiction. Please don't shower me with hate. Maybe you could put it in a nice way so that it could be seen as 'Constructive Criticism'. Remember the 3r's. Rate, Review and favouRite.


End file.
